Of My Soul
by Nalana
Summary: A year after Dai Shi was defeated a mysterious figure appears, one who will rip the ranger's world apart with an ability thought impossible.
1. Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to power rangers. All recognizable locations, characters, and other elements are property of Saban entertainment and Disney. Original characters are mine in concept but if by some crazy reason you wish to, may be used if desired if proper credit is given. Contact is unnecessary but appreciated.

A/N: Thanks to Solarbaby614 for helping me with the original outline for this story, even though it changed a bit!

----------------------------------------------------------

Wind rustled the tops of the trees calling birds to there mid day naps and whistled past his ears. Dried twigs snapped below his feet as he skipped over every other one. The thud in his heels as his feet hit the earth echoed throughout his body as he kept along the jagged unmarked path he has set for himself.

Even after all this time Casey still was shocked at how soothing running was. Maybe it was nature. Maybe it was pleasing his tiger. He had honestly stopped questioning things like that. As RJ would say, life's mysteries were such for a reason. There was a reason life had a rhythm and we should just learn to dance to it.

It had been more than a year since the rangers had put an end to Dai Shi's plan. They still had to play the part of rangers from time to time, but disturbances had been few and far between. The trio of masters had carried on with their lives, trying to remember how to be "normal." It hadn't been easy for Lily and Theo. After all, they had spent more of their life in training then anywhere else. Casey, having arrived at the academy much later then most, still had a hang of things and despite breaking the schedule he had trained himself to be on, things went fairly smoothly.

Casey spent his work time split between the local martial arts dojo and the Academy, teaching a few courses of his own and being a substitute. The yellow and blue ranger remained working at Jungle Karma part time. The bulk of the rest had been spent on school. Lily and Casey had headed off to a state university about a half hour outside of Ocean's Bluff seeking teaching degrees.

Lily still dreamed of opening her own dance studio. Casey had joked that they should have it be an after school program, with the top being a dance studio and the bottom being in style of a dojo. Theo, not to be left out, agreed to help them, getting his own degree at a local college in business management and marketing. It was a dream they all agreed on.

A smile spread across the red ranger's lips. He had never been the popular boy. Not for a lack of trying of course. Because of such he had always bounced around cliques in middle and high school, never really making any close friends. For a teenager, that was a little slice of hell. Now, his life couldn't be looking more up. He had a future, a rather twisted version of a family, and had never had more fun in his life. Despite the normal stress that came along with college, he didn't have any pressing worries on his shoulders even with maintaining ranger status.

The carefree thoughts that roamed through his head distracted him from the world around him. He didn't notice the temperature dropping. He didn't hear the forest quieting or the sky darkening ever so slightly. He took it all for granted; rationalizing that going deeper into the forest meant a blockage of sun. He was shaken into reality all too quickly as a whirlwind of leaves gathered themselves around his feet.

Casey stopped in his tracks. Quickly the tiger took over, sniffling, looking. His senses are at full alert and he still couldn't pick up anything distinct. There wasn't something that could account for this bizarre change. Yet, nothing felt right.

There.

Casey froze, looking to his left. He couldn't smell anything. He couldn't hear it. There was something distinctly off about the ground around him. His senses that were normally hyperactive due to his tiger were dulled at best. The world seemed cloudy, too sanitary to be natural.

Choking on the flash of adrenaline he spun around with his head pounding. There, just out of dashing distance was a cloaked figure. Of everything in the spinning world around him, the fabric was the most distinct thing. It shimmered in a nonexistent light, blue and yellow at the same time as if it was its own stained light source. The edges were embroidered in a silver pattern he could hardly differentiate from the smooth fabric. The cloak masked the figure's face, creating nothing but an empty cloud of shadow where a head should be.

Casey's heart pumped dangerously fast as he felt the instincts of prey for the first time since he was little and cornered by school bullies. It all told him one thing, just one simple thing. Run.

Abandoning all the bravery he had learned as a ranger, he turned as fast as he could. Digging his heel into the ground he sprinted quickly back towards town. His sense of direction was disrupted by the dulled world around him. In his ears sounds became warped and overwhelming. Every inch of his skin prickled, as if something was being torn out of him. Suddenly, he heard it.

There was a defining grunt of a growl, one that was far too familiar. He stole a glance over his shoulder to see the one thing he dreaded. Skidding to a stop he turned with crossed arms, attempting to deflect the glowing form of his own tiger spirit as it mournfully lunged in a tamed fury.

Casey screamed out as his foot caught and he tumbled to the ground. His head bounced off a nearby rock, causing the remaining grip on his vision to slip into a precarious state. Groaning he turned on his back. An eyeless face loomed over him. He pushed all of his weight upwards, his heels flailing at the figure as he pushed himself up to his feet. The figure easily evaded.

Standing on wobbly feet, Casey took a fighting stance. With a parched throat he tried to call out his tiger spirit, but it only growled in agony. The cloaked figured reached forward with a glossy hand. With a single powerful swipe of the air Casey's own tiger lashed out at him forcing him backwards again. Casey fought back with weak movements until he was forced up against a tree.

His head swam as his tiger paced in front of him making sure he didn't move. Casey could have sworn that he heard a silvery chuckle escape from under the hood. The figure, wavering in his vision, stepped forward. The same hand that had turned his spirit against him reached out. With a single human finger brushing against his sweat coated cheek he heard one word.

"Sleep." Casey fell to the ground in one limb ball.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter

A/N: After this week, when I have regular internet access, the rate at which I release chapters is up to the readers. I'm already on the second to last chapter. (It looks like there will be ten with an epilogue). So let me know what you'd like. I promise the next chapters have more action.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Casey? We were supposed to go over an assignment together." Lily inquired as she hopped down the stairs to the loft above Jungle Karma Pizza.

As college students money was tough enough. R.J. had decided to let the rainbow trio continue with their room and board. He said that it was the least he could do for his teammates and the protectors of the world. They had laughed and joked about it but honestly it really did help with the bills. Besides, they had formed a rough family anyway. What difference did it really make?

"He said he was going out for a jog," RJ said from his chair; flour from pizza dough still sprinkled on his knuckles as he came up for his break. "Then again, that was a while ago…how long ago did he start lunch?"

"Two hours." Theo piped up, shrugging. "I thought he had finished up his time for the week."

Lily blinked thoughtfully. It wasn't unlike Casey to go away for a long period of time when he was running. But he usually let them know when he was planning such a retreat. The only time he didn't was when he was upset. As far as she knew Casey had been even more content then normal as of late.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a distinct snap and fizzle from the monitors on RJ's TV screens. In the middle of the last war RJ had installed trackers on each of the ranger's morphers. He said it was a safety precaution. Whenever a ranger's vitals would spike or drop to abnormal levels for normal activity the satellites would focus in on their location. The alarm that rang made Lily's skin crawl. The three crowded around the TV.

"Casey!" Lily exclaimed, watching as her friend fought like a cub against the cloaked figure. Without hesitation she and Theo leapt into action, snatching their morphers from their pockets.

"Wait!" R.J. yelled before they could run to his assistance. Lily spun around to see Casey completely collapse. The form of his tiger spirit disappeared.

The cloaked figure leaned down gracefully. It reached out to embrace the red ranger in what could be mistaken for a hug. Instead one hand jutted upwards. A glowing circle of gold formed around them. In an instant both bodies were gone.

"Where is he?" Lily gasped, panicking.

"R.J., what could have done that?" Theo's voice was just as unstable.

The wolf master's face flashed with pain. His former students could see his posture become more rigid, protective. He walked to the screen, placing a hand on one of the monitors if willing them to relocate the tiger.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But I'm not giving up yet!"

Lily watched as he turned to the back of the television consol and pried it apart with a near by screwdriver. She dashed to his side, handing him tools as he silently worked. They would find him. She knew it.

XDXDXDX

The world spun just as fiercely as it had when it had slipped away from him what seemed liked moments before. Moaning, Casey groped for the area around him only to feel damp stone. Barely supporting his own weight on his forearms he pushed himself up. When his focus evened out to a bearable extent he forced his eyes open.

A steak of light peeked in from an unknown source. The sparse illumination allowed him to see that he was indeed surrounded by stone. His cell was made of rounded ragged shapes put together with rough cement. If he could stand there would just be enough space for him and one other person to pace.

Looking to his left he saw the exit, just a narrow unguarded doorway. Casey blinked slowly, realizing that his senses had come back to him. He had almost ventured to the opening until he picked up the low hum. He could almost feel the soft crackle of energy that blocked the only way out.

Squinting he could almost see down an undecorated corridor of the same style as his cell. He couldn't be sure, but there appeared to be two figures at the very end of the hallway. His guards, no doubt. The tiger groaned. What had he gotten himself into this time?

XDXDXDX

"There we go!" R.J. proclaimed as he shut the back of the TV. up. Walking around he gave the set a heavy pat, knocking a couple pieces into place. The set popped loudly, letting out a plume of smoke. Lily jumped back with a squeak.

The monitors fizzled to life. R.J. grabbed the remote, pushing several buttons as if it were a keyboard. His confused expression slowly turned into a grin. The yellow and blue rangers exchanged a look, knowing it was useless to try to pry anything sensible from him when he was focused.

"I can't see him specifically, he's gone too far out of our range. They're probably keeping him under ground. But…" He bit down onto his lip, tossing the remote into the chair and crossing his arms as a fuzzy image of a gateway in middle of a field came to life on the monitors in front of them. "That's where they headed through."

Theo stared at the monitor intently. R.J. scuffled around them to a second monitor. Turning the knob on it he pulled up old footage from before they were alerted. The team watched the entirety of the attack on their leader.

"How could he be taken down that easily? He barely fought back! It almost looks like he couldn't." Theo observed. R.J. made an acknowledging sound in the back of his throat.

"He was fighting another tiger. Maybe that had something to do with it?" Lilly suggested before adding. "But why didn't he call out his own?"

R.J. fiddled with the knobs again. He tracked back to the beginning of the animal spirit's emergence. He placed the video in slow motion, his expression darkening once more. Theo looked over at Lily with great concern.

"He didn't call it because that IS it." R.J. mumbled. "That…shouldn't be possible. Sensing someone's animal spirit is one thing, but controlling it…"

Silence radiated over the group as they finished their second run through of the events. It had only brought on more questions rather then answers. This was something none of them had approached before. It was almost magical. How could they even begin to help?

XDXDXDX

The fortress that held the captive ranger had no throne room. There wasn't a place for relaxation and gloating. Instead there was one oval room lined from wall to wall with blank banners of silver and a brown-red shade dark enough to resemble dried blood. There were four doors to the room, paralleled on the longer edges of the shape.

In the center a large wooden table with chairs placed in line with each of the doors. Its top had carvings all along the edges, a personal seal of its owner. In front of each chair was a candle burning with wax never melting. In the middle was a cloth of satin. The patterns on it changed constantly like a monitor. The embroidery appearing as a map one moment and with one flick of its master's wrist the rough form of anyone in his control that he bid to see.

The figure that presided over this elaborate hole stood with a twisted expression of pleasure on his face. His skin was pale, nearly translucent. His lips were wiry and his eyes as clouded and silver as the candles that burned. Dark hair streaked with white was slicked back into a long ponytail that fell over thin by broad shoulders. A resonating laugh, quivering rippled out of his lungs to echo in the dampened air.

From behind him the cloaked figure that had snatched the red ranger from the forest entered. She stood silently, waiting for her master to speak. He stood silent, his lean hand twisting in the air and changing the patterns on the fabric below him.

"Master." A voice of pure liquid tumbled from unseen lips.

The lord of the manner blinked, golden irises and blackened pupils formed in an instant. His smirk twisted into a scowl. He whipped around, the cloth that hung loosely on his frame whipping causing the flames of the candles to flicker briefly before continuing to burn with stability.

"Report!" He snapped.

"I have brought the first of them to you. He is strong. His spirit was incredibly easy to access." The voice was even, mechanic. "He is the perfect pillar."

"Very good…" The man mewled, walking over to his servant with a ghostly grace.

He reached into the shadows of the cape to clutch onto a delicate chin. He tilted the head back. The hood inched back slightly to reveal eyes as blue as sapphires, vivid and with twice the life of the skeletal owner's, staring out of the shadows. Her appearance pleased him.

"Remain as useful as you are now, dear Edara, and I just may honor our bargain." He promised. "Now…Go. I feel we may have guests soon. You would do well to greet them.

"Yes master." The woman bowed deeply before backing out of the northeast door before turning into the shadows.

The willowy man stood up tall, his grin returning, his eyes sparkling with dangerous flames. Things were faring well. Very well.

XDXDXDX

"Going over the fight we've learned two things." R.J. spoke matter-of-factly to his teammates. "One, this person has an ability to use someone else's animal spirit. Two, the seem to do this instinctually, even though they use incantations for other functions."

Theo looked skeptical. All of this time and that was all they had learned? They had gone over the footage a dozen times. Not a single repeat had showed a single flaw.

"How does that help us?" Lily seemed to have read his mind.

"Well, as with any natural talent it means it has their limit. This person only tapped into Casey's animal spirit after he had let his guard down and was in close proximity. If it's a physical task, it would also make sense that there is some rough time limit their endurance can take." RJ further explained with his hands making colorful motions.

"What we need to do now is try to find out their exact limits. The only problem is…without knowing them…"

"We could end up exactly like Casey." Theo interjected.

"Exactly."

"So what do we do?"

"I think we should all seek this person out. Then we can find out if it's just one person they can control at once, or multiple. With any luck, it will only be one. IF so we can distract them with the other two and make an escape or, hopefully, break in to get Casey." R.J. suggested.

Theo looked doubtful. To run directly into something wasn't a good plan to win. It was a good plan to get killed. He liked breathing very much. R.J. read the doubt in his eyes and sent him a silent challenge. It wasn't like the other two had offered up ideas.

"Okay. We'll do this…but I have a few ideas first." Theo concluded after a few moments, leaning in to whisper his plans to the other two.


	3. Chapter 2

Lily stood at the head of the triangle the trio had formed. Each had split up in separate directions as they walked towards the gate that had been shown on R.J.'s monitoring system. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She trusted her team. But she hated feeling so unprepared. But they couldn't just leave Casey alone like this. It was the only way.

Her eyes shifted to her right, feeling Theo's jaguar prowling protectively near by. Looking to the left, she felt the wolf focusing ahead of them. It had gone into protective mode the moment Casey was capture. As far as the wolf was concerned, their alpha had been taken. And as beta, there was nothing short of death that he'd do to get him back. Lily's heart softened. Why did it take moments like this to make people realize just how close they had all become?

The snapping of twigs caused her attention to fall forward. The cheetah froze, carefully. She had been chosen to head the team. She was not the most powerful, like her animal, but she was fast and lethal. If anyone could avoid someone's grip it would be her. Lily inwardly groaned as a squirrel scurried past the group.

This was bordering on ridiculous. Clearly they were encroaching on the kidnapper's turf. Why hadn't they been met with resistance? What if this was the exact trap they had set? Lily's skin prickled below her ranger uniform. She scanned the area as she noticed how dead the forest had become. IT felt dead.

A loud crack caused her to dodge right, rolling out of the way of an invisible door that let the same cloaked figure as before exit. A hand reached in her direction. Immediately Lily started to feel the effects of the invisible grip. Her world was becoming narrower. Her vision was drained of color as the world started to shake before her eyes.

XDXDXDXDX

The master of the sunken domain watched the commotion outside through the threads before him. He was pleased by what he saw. The beings he had seen to be the power rangers were attempting to sneak up on his residence just beyond the gate. He had to give them credit on how quickly they had located it. Perhaps this would be a more interesting chase then he anticipated. Maybe he had met worthy adversaries.

He drew a symbol in the sky with his finger, opening up the portal for his minion to step through. Obediently she walked to her next victims. Things were going according to his plans. He couldn't see how Dai Shi could have been destroyed by this group with its flimsy tactics and over passionate drives for good.

Oh well. The other overlord's fall only gave him a gateway for his own success. He had greater plans for this measly over populated planet then that leech of an overlord ever had. He would turn this planet inside out from core to atmosphere. He would create a domain worthy of ruling. He would turn darling Dai Shi's precious system against everyone who believed in it.

He would win.

XDXDXDXDX

The cloaked figure dashed forward as the cheetah became stunned. She could feel it, barely. The cheetah was smart, it was dodging her grip even if the owner's body could barely jag out of the way of one good swipe. But it was tired. There was only so much it could do without the reflexes of its human host when trapped inside it. Just a few more movements and…

A deep growl from her right made the minion's concentration break. She felt the wolf sneaking up before she saw him. The aura around its presence was blazing, absolutely furious. She had tried to touch one of his pack mates. Yes, he was out for blood. The woman laughed and switched her focus.

The power that the wolf contained was absolutely delicious. Yes, this would be a better specimen for her lord. Surely this would bring his favor onto her. She turned her attention to luring in the animal. She pushed her mind forward; drawing it in with every inch of charisma she had in order to overcome the strength of the canine's rage.

That was her mistake. The moment she had let her eye off of the cheetah, the two felines lunged at her. The woman barely dodged the attack, her focus completely breaking. Her head throbbed at it bounced between the three animal spirits trying to decide which one to real in. With an inhuman strength she jumped back several meters away from the others.

She could feel her earlier catch. The tiger was nearly directly below her feet in the caverns below. She reached out, drawing him up to her. With a tough mental yank the tiger spirit emerged forward with a pitiful whine. It stood on weak legs in front of its comrades. The sight of the familiar presence caused each of them to stop, unsure what to do.

A cold laughter filled their ears. While they were mesmerized, she had inched closer to the jaguar. With a snap the tiger was gone, and she had begun to merge with the male cat. She heard the cheetah yell out to the male as he fell to his knees.

Within her fingers she felt the spirit of the blue's animal and made it spring forth. It swatted at the cheetah. Lily, regrettably, called out her cheetah. The two felines clashed in a flurry of claws. The blue's face contorted in pain as he watched his own spirit attack his friend while he sat helplessly.

Then pain filled the woman's shoulder. She screamed out, her grip on the jaguar loosening. Looking over she saw the wolf spirit attached to her shoulder, letting go only when she thrashed until he let go. Boiling in pain and humiliation, she let the jaguar go to latch back onto the more powerful tiger. Her screams became its roar.

The tiger flashed forward pouncing at all three of the animals, rounding them up like cattle. The owners of the other beasts lay clumped in a pile like their spirits. The woman lifted the tiger's massive paw and struck it down at the others. The paw did not hit its comrades. Rather, it disappeared just as the woman did behind a portal.

The three rangers exchanged pained looks of defeat. All three realized the same thing. There was no way they could precede in this condition. Heavy hearted they retreated back into the forest towards home.

XDXDXDXDXDX

"FOOL!" A raging voice echoed throughout the war room. The cloaked figure, still nursing a sore shoulder knelt before the ghostly lord who yelled at her in his own fury.

"You had one of the pillars right in front of you! You could have captured it!" He growled, eyes blazing.

"My Lord I—"

"I have no patience for your excuses! Clearly your usefulness is limited! I should simply terminate all conditions of our deal."

"NO! Please, my Lord!" The woman's voice broke from its calm manner for the first time.

"Oh shush. Begging is so unbecoming." The over lord grumbled, his anger temporarily abating. "Be thankful that I am feeling merciful, you dolt." The woman's face relaxed in its shadows.

The overlord paced in his spot. Clearly she had proven an effective warrior. But there were only so many spirits she could fully control at once, even if the time it took for her to switch was remarkably swift. The solution was simple. He would simply have to bring in the other key figure of his arsenal. Together they'd be able to gather the pieces before the clock hand came to a stop.

"Talk to the prisoner." The man demanded. "See what they know of us, see if he'll divulge any locations of the others."

XDXDXDXDXDX

Back in the loft the three defeated rangers sat in silence brooding over their own mistakes. They had been so close to rescuing their friend. Yet here they were, stuck licking their wounds. They had confirmed some of R.J.'s theories. Alas they had only managed to open up so many more questions.

How was this woman doing this? Was she acting on her own? What was her purpose? What was her employer's purpose? What did they want with Casey or with anyone? Where did they go from here?

"I think it's time we asked for help." R.J. stated without looking at either of his students.

XDXDXDXDXDX

On the cliffs over looking the coasts of Ocean's Bluff a figure in the same dried-blood red stood, his cloak flapping like sail canvas in the wind. His eyes looked down on one specific area of the town. His eyes narrowed. That would be his target. That was where his Lord wished him to attack.

But first, he would have to face the great one himself.


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: see first chapter

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post! I'll put another chapter up tomorrow night as an apology!

* * *

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when three Masters would need the help of a poor little phai zhuq student." Camille grinned, trying to lighten the gloom that hung heavily in the JKP loft. The unimpressed glares told her to stop trying. Jarrod's comforting hand met her shoulder as he tried to silently reason with the others. They were all too tired to continue arguing.

"What can we do to help?" Jarrod offered in place.

R.J. motioned him over to the monitors. There he cued up the footage of both Casey's capture and the battle that they lost. Without saying anything he pressed play. The lion and chameleon watched in nervous anticipation. What they saw left them very uneasy.

"How did she do that?" Jarrod asked, aghast.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Theo asked, honestly. "I mean, you had Dai Shi's mind in yours, and you served him. We were hoping you had seen something like this before.

Camille and Jarrod exchanged glances. While they were always taught to accept the past and the lessons it taught you that particular patch of history was still sore. They had feared that they would never live it down. But here was a different opportunity. Perhaps they could use this horrible shadow as a key to helping the light.

"Those thoughts…are all kind of blurry." Jarrod confessed, "But there are still old documents in the ruins of his temple." He offered. "I still remember how to read their language. I could try to find something useful in them."

"Thank you." RJ admitted, looking a little more comfortable. He turned his attention to Camille.

The lizard had her attention on the screens. Something felt wrong about this. Well, of course, people with abilities that shouldn't exist always felt wrong. This was different. Something was ringing a bell, but that something was buried. All the same, whatever it was eating away at her stomach.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to watch these a few times. Something feels…familiar. I'm just not sure what I can do yet." She told them honestly.

The wolf nodded at her. Camille wrinkled her nose. She had almost forgotten what tension this thick had felt like. It was the first time she had witnessed such concern from so many people over one individual. It was touching, and sickingly sweet.

"I've sent a message to my father." R.J. noted out loud. "He's contacting Masters Phant and Swoop. They'll be here within the day. Dom and Fran are coming back on the next flight available."

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get." Theo noted, placing a protective hand around a sullen looking Lily. They knew things were bad when even she wasn't beaming with optimistic pride.

R.J. took charge once more. After a forced rest, he ordered Theo off to the record halls with Jarrod, and reserved his chair for Camille. He instructed Lilly to meet him in his own personal store of records to help him search there for anything he may have forgotten.

The yellow and blue rangers protested. They wanted to start then. R.J. quickly contradicted, telling them that they'd be more of a hindrance to Casey if they were half energized then if they could be fully charged. For a second time he ordered them to bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

There was a light dripping noise somewhere to his left. But to the ranger leader it made little difference as long as it didn't migrate over to him. It was that consistent plopping noise that roused him from the fitful sleep he had retreated to.

Not long ago his world had dimmed for a second time.

Sighing he gave up on sleep, blinking his eyes into focus. His heart thumped. He jumped up to his feet at what he saw.

Before him the cloaked figure that had put him into this situation was standing in front of him. They didn't make a move. Even through the dim light he was able to make out more detail. The person was clearly female from the size of her figure. The cloak was solid and fluid but rested against her curves. She didn't appear strong, but he was the proof that appearances can be deceiving.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his voice far stronger then he imagined he was.

"Your shadow." The voice confirmed his guess. Her words seemed almost sung even though she had spoken. He didn't hope for a clearer response.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your strength." She replied, stepping closer with an outreached hand. Casey felt a flash of concern, but he did not feel his world draining. "Speak and I will not do anything. Refuse…" Casey cried out as he felt his tiger being snatched away faster then he had ever been able to call it out. The sensation was not pleasant. "And I will slowly rip him from you."

"Where are the Masters?" She asked, clearly.

"I don't know." Casey said through clenched teeth and screamed out when he felt the tiger's figurative tail being twisted. " I don't know where they all are!" He added, truthfully.

"Who DO you know?" She edged with hypnotic words. Casey didn't reply. "Where. Is. One." She demanded the threads that tied Casey to his animal spirit being pulled taut.

"Close! They're close." He screamed, feeling ashamed. The red took comfort in knowing he hadn't been specific. She could define close in any way she wished. And if she truly was able to measure his strength it was likely she wouldn't have any trouble feeling how powerful his teammates were. If he knew anything it was that the others wouldn't leave him here.

The woman released her grip on the tiger letting it go springing back into Casey's body. She listened to his relieved panting happily. HE hadn't told her much, but he had told her enough. She had suspected those who had attacked earlier had great strength. Now she knew it. And she had a good idea of just who to get next.

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

Lily stretched in her bed, welcoming the sunrays. She smiled feeling refreshed. But something was off. Something just wasn't quite right.

"Casey!" She jolted up, the memories of yesterday catching up with her.

Closing her eyes she nodded and slipped out of bed. Pulling on a fresh pair of sweats, shirt, and yanking her hair back into a ponytail she walked into the common area of the loft. She went directly to the area R.J. had showed her yesterday passing Camille in R.J.'s chair. By the looks of her eyes she had already been up for some time.

Indeed she had been. The former villain watched the satellite recordings again and again. There was something so familiar about what was before her. There was something about that fabric, about that stitching.

Fiddling with the controls R.J. showed her she tried to zoom in on the footage, slowing each movement of the cloaked woman. There, at the top of her hand's sleeve, the details were the clearest. She paused it quickly. She let the details of it burn into her eyes as she flipped through the pages of her memory.

The remote slipped from her digits. Its crash echoed throughout the loft. Lily and R.J. turned to her suddenly.

"This… is not good." She squeaked.

Alarms from the monitors screeched. Their old friend had returned. This time she was headed directly for the shoreline.

"Camille! Contact Jarrod and Theo. Lily, come on!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

The woman minion of the new overlord walked at a constant pace towards the ocean line. There was a chance that if there were three other masters in this town perhaps others was. Where better to find a shark then the ocean?

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The woman turned to see the purple wolf pointing at her. Strangely only the yellow one accompanied him. She smirked this was her lucky day after all. She turned to face them.

R.J. stood towards his opponent. Last time he had lost his wits. This time wouldn't be the same. He looked to Lily and nodded both rushed at her in a jagged path at the pace. Their plan seemed to work. It appeared that the woman was unable to focus on just one of them.

R.J. pounced up into the air, intending to bring his knee down onto her chest. Lily came from a lower angle pushing her knuckles upwards. The cloaked woman kneeled, one arm blocking the wolf's attack. Her shoulder acted as a shield to the Cheetah's blow before slipping away from their attacks.

The two-team mates rushed forward making a dual attack. She met them blow for blow, proving her right as an actual fighter. If she wasn't fighting for her friend Lily would have been impressed when the woman managed to twist both their arms and send them stumbling.

A roar filled their ears. All three looked upwards to see Jarrod's lion out for blood. They heard Camille's screech for him to stop. IT was too late. The woman had lifted her hand up to the lion making it freeze in mid air. Confused it pace then attempted to run away as its eyes clouded over with a look of submission. The large black and yellow feline turned on its master who had fallen to his knees with claws waiting.

A flash of green showed that the smoky form of a chameleon dodged in front of it, being brushed away with ease. The distraction was long enough for the cheetah and wolf to be released. The two creatures tackled the cloaked figure to the ground. A trill of victory that had been lost spurred in the pits of many stomachs as all five figures enclosed around the figure; spirit animals prowling in defense of themselves and their humans.

"Tell us where Casey is." R.J. demanded in an even tone to the surrounded villain.

Thunder rumbled in the bluffs around them. From the sky a figure fell in front of the cloaked woman. The man's strong arms danced in a circular motion. A whip of energy that crackled in his wake followed his movements. From over his head a giant copperhead snake raised hissing at all of them.

The rangers and their companions jumped back away from the bite of the reptile. The man's face was long and sullen. His rich stormy eyes were embedded with flecks of gold that could be seen when his weapon was raised at just the right angle. The hands that handled the whips so masterfully were marred with scars. He may have once been handsome once but his features had seen the toil of many dreams destroyed.

He made his advance before anyone could think. His weapon reached out to Lily. The cheetah froze momentarily. The jaguar did not. The spirit animal dashed in front of the weapon blocking its deadly touch from hitting Lily square on. The animal and master howled in agony as he was felled. Lily yelled out, fury and tears stinging her eyes. The cheetah growled and lunged forward. It expertly dodged each swift move of the chained lightening, before clawing vigorously at the wielder of the weapon that had wounded its mate.

The man defended himself against the cat giving one last might wave of his tool. The weapon hit the ground sending a powerful shock through the ground. All fell, stunned by the action. Lily looked up to watch as the man wrapped an arm around the woman and disappeared into a similar portal as before.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter.

* * *

With a crackle the two figures appeared in corner of the circular war room. The candles flicked violently before bellowing up into a large pillar of light and settling back down as the cloth of the bodies settled silently. The man who had come to the woman's rescue lifted her up in to sitting position.

"Edara…" For all the musical nature of the woman's voice, the man's was crackled and dry even in its most tender tones. His vibrancy had long ago been dried up by the energy that fueled his weapon.

"…" The woman did not answer as her hood fell back when he lifted her chin. Below was peach skin worn white with worry. Though her eyes sparkled of gemstone, her hair floated like chocolate smoke around her face. The only marks of her servitude were deep worry lines that had set early upon her brow.

"Oh how touching." A voice leaked with sarcasm. "Honestly, Erold, I'd expect less fuss from you. It's disgusting how soft you are compared to that fool."

"My Lord!" The man turned on one knee as quickly as his weapon could strike. One set of knuckles was pressed firmly on the ground as he bowed his head. "I was merely making sure your vessel was unharmed. Were she to be damaged we'd have to wait even longer for you to ascend."

The overlord made a sound of feigned acknowledgement and moved around the table to face his servants. He looked them both up and down. Slowly, with each step resounding throughout the corridors around them, he stepped closer until he was between the both of them. He glared down at the woman named Edara.

"You're fortunate you do still have a purpose." He sneered, reaching down to grasp her chin firmly. "Mark my words, you ever become so careless again and I will strike you down myself. There are alternative ways to achieve your use. They're simply more inconvenient."

"Yes, my lord." She mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.

"You," he turned to the man, Erold, "Are also lucky that your little display has proven your own talents. Rest assured I have great plans for you."

Erold nodded his appreciation and slowly stood. Edara rose a moment later. The overlord scoffed.

"Since you seem so content to come to our little witch's aide, you shall be the one to assist her in being more efficient. Away with the both of you! I need time to prepare the collector." He waved his hand with dismissal. Erold paused.

"What is it?" he sneered.

"My lord, if you would permit me… for a moment, because of my timely services perhaps…" Erold fumbled on his words.

"Yes, yes. Visit if you must, " The lord looked bored and infuriated by Erold's begging before adding with a snarl. "If you mutter a word to her I will hear. I trust you know the consequences."

"I do my lord."

"Then go." Erold turned to leave. "Return to me when you have satisfied your weeping heart. There are words I have with you that will not please that sniveling weakling."

XDXDXDXDXDX

Lily closed the door to Theo's room gently as R.J. exited, careful not to make any sudden noises. The jaguar had finally fallen asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him. He had been in such pain. She shivered. That woman would pay. She had hurt two people very dear to her.

"He'll be okay." R.J. stated, placing a firm hand on Lily's shoulder though he was informing the others. "He was lucky the strike hit his animal spirit. It halved the damage. Unfortunately he won't be in fighting condition for a nice chunk of time…"

Silence covered the room. This wasn't good. The woman had been difficult enough to subdue. Now there were two of them. Both had proven to be utterly dangerous. They were going to require all the help they were going to get.

"Before that woman attacked," Lily's directed her attention to Camille who was leaning against Jarrod's shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. This encounter had made them all wearier of their loved ones. "You seemed to have figure something out."

Camille nodded grimly taking a deep breath. She looked up at Jarrod who gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked back at R.J.; the worry was painted on his face once more.

"The woman who attacked is a servant of a being named Thalrus…" She began.

"Thal-whatta?" A voice from the balcony caused all of them to turn around. Dom and Fran stood above them with backpacks around their shoulders.

Normally there would be a rush of greetings, but both adults were intelligent. They didn't ask. They simply came to join the others, ready and willing to assist however they could.

Camille looked around drawing them to a corner that was outfitted with chairs. This was a long tale. They might as well be comfortable for such a prickly set of events.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Erold stood outside of clear gates. He could easily use his whip to disrupt their current and step through, but Thalrus would know. He didn't dare put Her in anymore danger. He had already condemned both of them to this doomed service. Sighing he raised his hand to hover above the shield

He could see her, staring contently up at the ceiling above her. She cooed, unaware of the pain that swirled in the chambers outside of her own abode. So isolated she was nearly an illusion. Exhaling he turned on foot. Thalrus was expecting him. He best not is late.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"I had nearly forgotten him, for I had only seen him once." Camille began. "Before the beast war, when animal spirits were first being communicated with there was a divide between the supreme lords."

"One of Dai Shi's comrades, Thalrus, thought that joining with an animal was a ridiculous idea. He said it only bred a dependence on something other then yourself. He was far more interested in harnessing the energies of the natural world into tools."

"The difference between their view points was simple. In an animal spirit you form a union to use abilities. With Thalrus' way you are harvesting a power instead of becoming it." She restated.

"That woman's robes were clearly marked with his sign. It… It is possible…" Camille hesitated. "That he found it."

"It?" Dom asked.

"There was rumor of a vessel that could be used as a converter of energies. We always assumed that if it existed it would be an object. Clearly we were mistaken."

"Of course." R.J.'s eyes lightened with understanding. "Calling upon an animal spirit takes more than will. It's a physical action. She's taking the spiritual energy burned and turning into fuel for herself. Accessing it, it reflects in the form it was taken from."

"But this person is using our spirits against us." Lily interjected. "If he didn't believe in them, why is he using them? What is his plan? What is he converting it to?"

" The bond between an animal spirit and the person is a similar bond. Except, there is communication and a protective element, much like one between siblings or a parent or child. This emotional connection, if it could be turned into a power, would contain more power then would be imaginable."

The people in the room shifted uncomfortably. Why was it that answers so often opened up far too many questions? No one was sure where to begin. Eyes searched the others that were around the room.

"I can't tell you what he will do with the energy, but I can give a guess as to how he plans to achieve his goals." Camille ventured. She had their attention.

"His way of working is balanced. If he's looking to harness energy he's going to try to do it from the four earthly dimensions like in his other projects. You might call them elements; earth, water, wind, and fire. He'll be looking to harness the strongest animal spirit available that is connected to each of those."

"Casey's our leader." Dom noted. "Since none of us are burrowers… The tiger's a land bound animal?"

Camille nodded. Everyone held their breath. There was one question left on everyone's minds. Who would be next?

"R.J., I think we should bring your father here. And your former master." Camille gently suggested.

"…The shark and the bat." R.J.'s face became very pale.

"Ocean and Sky." Camille nodded. "Fire… is more difficult to interpret."

"Lily." A voice from behind them caused them to jump. "He'll want Lily."

The girl whose name was spoken jumped to her feet walking to his side. She scolded him gently for being up as she let him use her as a support instead of the doorframe. Slowly they made their way to the chair that was cleared for him.

" A cheetah has nothing to do with fire, does it?" Fran questioned.

"No, but Lily goes." He smiled softly poking fun at her. "She's compassionate and fierce. That and her speed, it's comparable to a blaze." He suggested. "Plus, she's already been targeted twice."

"Wait…" Fear traveled through Lily. "She almost had control of me, does that mean she can use my animal spirit?"

"I don't think so. It seemed like it was limited by distance and one at a time." R.J. reminded her. "Also if this is as it sounded, she would have had to use your spirit for a significant time. It's like converting a file form one format to another, it takes time."

"So what do we do?" Fran asked clearly shaken.

"We gather those Masters that will be targeted. We hide them. If they can't find them, they can't use their power." Dom rationalized.

"I can't just sit around doing nothing!" Lily protested. "They've tried to kill us! They have Casey trapped, and who knows how exactly they're going to channel us! What if they're planning on killing him! What if he's…" She paused.

No one wanted to finish her sentence. The thought was too painful.

"I think that's our best bet for now." Camille agreed, breaking the silence that had overcome them once again. "At least until we can come up with a solid attack plan." She looked at Lily reassuringly.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"There you are." Thalrus greeted Erold. "You were beginning to try my patience."

"Forgive me my lord." Elrod mumbled.

"Yes. I suppose I'll have to if I want to turn this silly world into my domain." The overlord grinned. "That foolish Dai shi tried to control this world of spirits. But they are such unpredictable things."

"I suppose the best thing about their abundant breeding is that there are many now. Perfect. If only Dai Shi were here to witness my conquering of his world. I will take his dream and tame his silly creatures, turn them into an army that is far easier to mold. And much more…effective." Thalrus demonstrated his point by picking up a near by tack and flicking it with such force into the ever changing threads with such force that it ripped one image that was forming into two as it slid by."

Thalrus walked around his table to a veiled object under red cloth. He toyed with it, running his hands over it through the fabric. His smugness filled the room.

"With this you, my teary eyed Elrod, will be the primary tool in collecting the pieces necessary."

"But…if I am the tool then what is Edara's roll?"

"She…" Thalrus grinned with a narrow glare. "Will be my crucible."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter

* * *

Pale digits circled around dark cloth swirling until it became entangled. Slowly the material was lifted away to reveal the object below. At first glance it looked almost as fragile as it had been treated. It was a thin silver frame with etchings that curved down past the frame. The circular pattern continued as an etching that branched out for the center of a highly reflective crystal.

"This is the collector. It will be your instrument." Thalrus stepped to his side to allow Erold to move closer.

The henchman carefully eyed the object before gingerly picking it up. He ran a thumb across the patterns. He had never seen something so spectacular as this mirror. An edge pricked his digit. Thalrus quickly snatched the object away with a hiss.

"Careful! You must not taint this with your own blood. That will be the honor of Edara." He revealed.

"Edara?"

"She is…rather special, unique as I'm sure you're aware." Thalrus gestured flamboyantly. "Our honored shapeless one."

"You refer to her lack of an animal spirit?" Erold guessed.

"Of course. One would call her inhuman. Even I have one…though it is best buried. It never has done me any good. Why should I consult it now? But I waste my breath." Thalrus pulled out a seat and took his rest, motioning for his servant to do the same.

"Your Edara is like this mirror. She has the ability to reflect any spirit she meets. But that reflection can only last so long. There are only so many things that can be reviewed in a frame of space. This object is similar, but superior in one way. It can hold what it sees." He explained.

Erold examined the crystal part. The bending split the shape into for sections. He guessed that it represented the directions as a compass would. All joined at the center circle. He motioned to it in query. Thalrus chuckled.

"That is where she comes in truly handy. Alone, it is simply a mirror that can contain. With her blood," Thalrus pointed out the engraved trail, " it will possess her ability. Where she can only access one at a time, this can store the memory of the power and turn them to one."

"When my time comes to ascend," Thalrus dramatically stood, "Edara will draw all four to her at once. She will be the instrument that filters the energy for me."

Erold's throat went dry. He knew Thalrus was powerful. He knew of his plans. But he also knew one more thing. No human could withstand that kind of energy. Thalrus never intended for Edara to come out of this alive.

"What of your promise to…"

"It will be kept to you. If it is successful I won't require Its abilities. Why would I desire to keep something useless?" Thalrus' voice was flat, but took pleasure in the flash of pain that crossed his minion's face. "You see I will always win."

Thalrus gracefully flipped his wrist to hand the mirror back to him. Erold nodded solemnly. He didn't need verbal instruction. There was much left to do in three days time.

XDXDXDXDXDX

For the first time in the past twenty-four hours the loft above the pizza shop was completely silent from something other than shock. In one corner R.J. was shuffling through old maps trying to find a good place to hide the masters that were in danger. Dom had gone to pick up Master Finn. Theo had been sent for Master Swoop. Lily had tried to fetch Master Phant but was immediately rejected. They hadn't let her leave, settling with a phone call to Gabby who promised to bring him directly to the pizza shop.

Then there was Fran. Good ol' Fran had immediately thrown on her old uniform and rushed down to help the alienated and confused staff of the JKP who had all been pulling in extra hours. R.J. had told them that there was a family emergency. No one questioned, but all were tired by now. She had even made Lily feel slightly better by insisting on helping.

Jarrod and Camille had retreated to the academy. They were looking into protection seals that had been in place to guard Dai Shi's box. Perhaps there was something there that would allow the Masters to temporarily be put into safety. R.J. could only hope things would go this well.

By an analysis of "folk lore" he estimated that Thalrus' plan was to be finalized at the new moon. That gave them three days. There was to be a rare electrical storm in conjunction with it that R.J. assumed would be beneficial. He never was good at natural events. They always felt too much like hocus pocus to him, and this was coming from the meditation and Zen infused master.

"R.J." the wolf master looked up from his work to see his father.

"Dad…" he exhaled standing up and walking over to hug his father. "You made it."

Master Finn squeezed his child tightly before pulling back. He held onto his son's firm shoulders and examined him. He had never been a bulky child, but his frame and skin looked even a bit more shabby than usual. Finn frowned deeply.

"You haven't slept have you?" R.J. didn't answer. "Or eat…R.J." he said those two letters in a way only a parent could do; one that would make any child cringe.

"Dad I—"

"No. R.J., you order your team to take care of themselves to keep up their strength, don't you? There's no reason you shouldn't hold yourself to the same standards."

R.J. broke away from his dad. Suddenly he became exceedingly focused on the maps he had been looking at. There was one thing the shark had learned from his son. If he pushed him too hard, nothing would be achieved.

"I've tried. I can't." R.J. admitted, freezing in his spot. Finn could hear the stability of his voice cracking.

"Every time I closed my eyes I'd hear a screaming…Dad…if I don't figure out what to do…" He turned around, his eyes desperate. "I worry about all of you, but most of you can look after yourself. I know they're not cubs anymore but they…they need me." Finn didn't need to ask whom he was referring to.

"Lily has been targeted twice. Theo was almost killed. And Casey—" His previously flailing hands dropped limply to his sides as he shivered. "…Dad, what if …what if he's already dead?"

"R.J." the shark stepped back up to his son. "Do you feel like he's gone?" The question confused him.

"There are only two bonds stronger then that between a master and student. You were able to hear me when I reached for you. You didn't give up on me because you never felt me truly slip away. Don't give up on him unless you can't feel him anymore."

R.J. grew quiet. He closed his eyes, reaching, searching. HE exhaled, opening his eyes and nodding with a weak smile. Finn nodded, patting his shoulder.

"We'll work this out. Now let me give you a hand with those…" Finn nodded to the scattered papers behind them.

XDXDXDXDXDX

The next time the woman entered his cell Casey noticed something was off about her. She had forgone her hood. He didn't bother analyzing that. He was taken aback by her appearance. IT wasn't that she was beautiful; he didn't deny that, it was how much sadness was conveyed by every pour on her body. Even if she had been only wearing the masking clothing for her identity Casey thought that she might also do it to hide her from herself.

Even in his position he couldn't help but feel sad for her. Camille had taught him that people serve someone for many reasons. What was this woman's? Was it her allegiance that caused her so much sorrow? If so, why did she continue to follow whoever was in charge? It was then that he noticed that her left shoulder was slouched a little.

"Are you okay?" The irony of his question must have been conveyed as she scoffed ever so slightly. How was he to know that the wound had been caused by one of his own team?

"My condition is of no concern to you." She replied, her arrogant manner returning.

"Actually, it is." He stated confidently. "See, if you get any more worn down I might be able to escape here myself."

Edara shook her head slowly. Casey stood to meet her gaze. Staying silent wasn't getting him anywhere. It was time he pulled a new tactic. Or, rather, a very old one.

"Look, I don't know why you need me here. I'm not even going to bother to ask. It doesn't seem to work…" The woman looked impatient. "But what I am going to ask is why? Not me, why you?"

"Excuse me?" It was her turn to be confused, if not a little offended.

"People don't do something without a reason. You've…clearly had happier times…So why follow something that you hate?" Sure he was going out on a limb, but the question seemed to daze her. So he walked directly up to her. "Why are you hurting yourself for someone else?"

The woman paused. She was searching for something. Trust? Confidence? No, she was weighing her options. Would speaking to him diminish her? Would it get her in trouble?

"I want something that was taken from me." She stated simply before stepping forward so that they were inches apart. "And you and your little comrades will be the ones to help me get it…"

"My friends?" He asked.

"Yes. You may wish to know that your little jaguar won't be moving any time soon." The flash of concern nudged her to continue. "He's not dead, not yet at least. But lets just say you'll be receiving company very…very…soon."

Casey stood with his arms crossed. How many people did he mean? What was she planning? His concern shifted completely over to his team and mentors. Why was she talking so much when she seemed like an enigma earlier?

"Though you should be proud. You're going to be the star of the show." She said with a lighter voice, her singsong tone returning. "You might be a little ashamed that I caught you so easily, but don't."

"The only reason you came down so fast was because your spirit is so very strong. I was able to connect with it immediately. That's why you will be the first conduit. I suppose that's one thing you can look forward to…" She mused. "It might just be strong enough to substitute for the last thread of the others'."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means they might live." She narrowed her eyes, stepping backwards. "I'd like to say the same for you…but I try not to lie."

The buzz of the invisible door flared up.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

_Everything will be fine, I swear. _

_Promise me. _

_I promise._

Soft murmurings passed between lovers, voices trembling in anticipation and doubt. Reassuring caresses and soft kisses wiping away fears. A silent faith passed between two beings.

_Should you not retrieve it…_

_I will not fail you, m'lord. _

_You best not. _

Set to an impossible task. Breaking heat and scaring pain. A weapon acquired two seconds late. The fate of the innocent sealed.

_No! Please! One more chance! Please, m'lord!_

The piercing reprimand of a master unfeeling. Success and denial so closely measured. Pleas passing though deaf ears.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

Whispers to a being unable to yet comprehend their meaning, but the emotion being perfectly registered. The condemned never baring a grudge. Prime innocence.

…_How could you?_

_I was sure…please._

_Don't. Don't come near me. _

_Edara!_

A bond thought unbendable shattered.

Erold shot up from his resting place. His chest heaved in large gulps of air trying to escape the weight that had centered on his heart. Sweat trickled down his temples. His head reeled as he desperately tried to measure what was dream and what was current reality. Confident in his location he slouched back into his resting chair.

His head lolled to the side. How long had he replayed those memories? Too long. He supposed they were only part of his punishment. Scrubbing his face with his scared hands he forced himself to his feet.

Soon his sins would atoned. He only regretted was that the price was blood. IT was life he had already stolen.

XDXDXDXDXDX

The group of masters and their affilates gathered around in a circle. Two faces were missing. Theo didn't see his second master while Lily was missing hers. She looked nervously over at R.J. He nodded to her, smiling a little to help her feel a little more at ease. One of the most abnormal parts of this entire event was how grim their normally care free trainer was being.

"As you can see, Swoop and Phant aren't here. Master Swoop is taking a long route here. In case they're trailing him, he's decided to give them a run around. Master Phant is visiting the academy, trying to help set up wards. As soon as we hear from him, Lily will be escorted there." R.J. explained to the group.

"Dad, we're going to take a little hike into the woods." He noted. "There's a cave Swoop used to train me. THere are a lot of internal caverns." THere didn't seem to be too much disagreement.

"What about Casey?" Lily piped up, clearly not happy with all this. No one blamed her.

"Don't worry about him." R.J. supported.

"Don't WORRY? R.J.! He's in even more trouble then us! How can I NOT worry?"

R.J. walked over to her. He didn't want to treat her like a child, that was disrespectful to someone as strong as her. But he feared she might be reading it that way. He simply didn't want to hurt her any more than she was.

"Lily, if he was here you know he'd want you all to be safe first. We've figured out how to do that. Now we can look at helping him." She seemed to understand.

"We have two more nights that he's gaurenteed to be safe." R.J. continued, walking into the center of the circle to watch all of them. "Lily, you should be safe on your own. But just in case, we're sending Theo with you. YOU," he pointed a finger at Theo, "Will be taking it easy. Should someone come, your job is to make sure the reinforcements are working and to notify us."

Theo nodded. He hated this. He didn't like sitting aside. He hated not being good enough. One of his biggest lessons as a student had been on just that, accepting limits and pushing them to their end. He wasn't just going to sit back if Lily was in danger. Still he recognized that he was no good to anyone dead.

" We can't predict when Master Swoop will get here. That leaves Dom, Jarrod, Camille, Master Phant when he finishes, and myself." He pointed out each person to get their attention.

"Jarrod, Camille, I want you to keep a watch out in the forest around the academy. It's a large area, but I'm sure you can cover it. Dom, I want you here in the city with Fran and the citizens. Master Phant will be going in dad's direction. I will float between spaces."

"How does that help Casey?" Theo ventured, not sounding so convinced.

R.J. smiled. He waved his hands. With swift fingers he pulled out a card from his non-existant sleeve. He flicked the joker at the jaguar.

"Divide, and conquer. Sooner or later, they will find one of us. As far as we know, there are only two of them. If they're gone, no one will be there to protect Casey." R.J. skipped out of the circle and returned with small braclettes for the non-rangers of the group.

"Not all of us have morphers. Use these to communicate. When they hit, say the word "fluff" into them. That will be our code word—"

"Fluff?" Dom raised a brow.

"Yes. Fluff." R.J. playfully glared. "When you hear that, head to the gate immediately. We'll go in and we'll get him."

"What happens if they don't show up? What if we're wrong?" Lily spoke up again. R.J. smiled. She'd make a great second in command.

"Tomorrow, sunset, we attack directly. Don't wait for an order. Dom and I will go in a first wave. Ten minutes after, Phant, Jarrod, Camille, Dad join in. Lily, Theo, wait an additional ten and then head in. Avoid the fight. Go directly in. Lily, you're fast enough."

R.J. had stopped directly in front of the cheetah again. The scincerity in his eyes made Lily breath quickly. She wasn't quite sure what it meant. She did know that he was entrusting her with something absolutely imperative.

XDXDXDXDXDX

He walked through the halls silently, listening to his footsteps crackling around him. His destination was set. There was just one place he had to go before he headed out. A good luck charm, he told himself. Though he knew that was an excuse. His destination was his sin.

Erold stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Edara stood without her hood in front of the invisible door. One hand was raised, hovering dangersouly close to the charge. She was simply looking in on the cell's occupant and the creature put in charge of her.

"Edara?" He spoke softly. The addressed spun quickly to face him with a venom. He raised his hands in defense. "Please..."

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

The male minion stepped closer slowly. The mimicer didn't move. He came close enough to reach out and touch her. When he saw more fear then anger, he did. She flinched at his touch but did not move away. Her face contorting she turned back around. Erold didn't push his luck.

"I will fix this." His voice became hard, but did not lack integrity. He didn't' dare to promise. It was safer to state. "I ruined your life. I will get it back for you."

The two looked in to the lavishly decorated room. It was much different then rest of the building. The ground was covered with a soft moss, descented. The air was many degrees warmer. THere were formations that could be mistaken for chairs and tables. And in it a small toddler clinging to a very large and protective German Sheppard.

"She'll be ou—yours again." Erold placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Swear to me that when this is over you'll get as far away from here as you can."

Edara kept her back to him. He hadn't realized how cold she was. He feared her answer.

"Only if you promise me that you will." His heart sank. She knew very well he couldn't. Perhaps she had seen the same thing.

They were both very unlikely to make it out alive. The thought didn't scare them exactly. They'd both adopted rough exteriors to make it this far. But Edara couldn't bare the thought of her sacrifices being worthless. If they were both to perish, their daughter would be kept and used as an instrument herself.

They had to try.

"Come on. Lets go." He suggested, pulling her away from their daughter.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Finn watched his son figit around the loft. He had already helped everyone pack. It was clear that he wasn't sure what to do with himself. His son may have had the rest of the fooled, but what kind of father would he be if he couldn't see through that type of mask.

"Are you ready?" He asked, startling the wolf who quickly agreed.

All they had to do was wait for Lily and Theo to head out before they moved into action. His son hadn't said it out right, but he knew what was going through his mind. He was going to try to sneak in himself. He didn't dare to wait any longer. Walking over he pretend to help him with the laundry R.J. have moved on to fold.

"You realize that if you do this, the other two will never forgive you." He felt he had to warn him. The wolf shot the shark a quick look of warning. He snuck a peek at the others to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"If I succeed, they will."

"And you're so expendable." Finn criticized.

"They're not after me. They have their land animal." He noted. "It's better that I go then any of you."

Finn patted a folded towel in to place. He reached for a sock. His son certainly was stubborn. He knew exactly where he got it from. His mother, of course.

"If you do this, you're taking me."

"Dad." R.J. hissed.

"They need four of us. If the worst happens they'll only have two. Lily and Swoop can take care of themselves. You'll need a distraction to get in. There's no way you'll be able stun both long enough to get in. You have a chance with me. It makes sense, R.J."

The wolf exhaled annoyed. This was not going as planned. Just as a father knew a son, a son knew his father. He could see he wouldn't win this battle.

"We leave at dawn."

XDXDXDXDXDX

The duo had nearly made their way to the enterance when they were recalled into the war room. Thalrus stood over the map of his domain looking exceedingly displeased. They exchanged looks, unsure of what this meant for them.

"They're splitting ways." Thalrus hissed. "The bat is evasive."

"Witch." Thalrus looked up to Edara, not noticing her displeasure of the term that was completely inaccurate to what she was. "Locate him. Now. We need him."

"The other two?" Erold ventured. Thalrus smirked widely.

"It looks like we won't have to seek out two of them." The overlord smirked triumphantly. "They're headed directly into our hands.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

* * *

The sounds of the forest were dense and lively. Yet as the father and son team came closer the scurrying and rustling slowed. Soon the very wind seemed to hold back from blowing. R.J. hadn't noticed it the first time he came here. Now it was all too clear. The very land seemed to be drained of its spirit. This was too much for even a being such as that woman to do.

For the first time he truly felt frightened.

They had known what they were up against with Dai Shi. They had history and the support of unimaginable power that had faced the same threat. This was something completely different. They only had guesses. He had no idea how to begin to get the upper hand. He hated that discomfort.

Coming close to the clearing that led to the gates he breathed in and out deeply. He looked over to his father. The tension was obvious on the older man's face. He was just as unprepared. Unlike his son, he was also determined. R.J. looked back in front of him and closed his eyes. He pictured His master, his friends, and his former students, all-falling to this new power. Anger boiled under his skin. This was why he had to win. He couldn't let this Thalrus fail. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt because of his own shortcomings.

Breaking past a few stray branches they pushed their way into the clearing they had battled in just yesterday. The two family members stood side by side. Wordlessly they stepped forward to the half-shadowed figure that had clearly been waiting for them.

"It's about time." Erold's rough voice carried on the wind as he shot his head up with a playful glare. "Lets get this started.

R.J. and Finn alike took their stance.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Dom walked up behind Fran, lifting one hand to grasp her shoulder. She stood up instantly, leaning into the digits that were kneading there. She exhaled in appreciation. Dom grinned from ear to ear. They had both forgotten how taxing something as silly as working at the JKP could be.

"You don't have to do that." She muttered with some concern. After all, he was just as tense as the others. These were his friends as well.

Some days Fran missed being clueless about the shady underbelly that this world had. But when she stopped to think about it, knowing meant you could be prepared as best as you could. It taught you a new way to think about life. And it had given her the courage to do things she never would have otherwise. She wouldn't trade that for the world.

"I know I don't HAVE to." He smiled, turning her around. This entire situation was unbelievable. What bothered him the most was seeing how Fran stressed when no one was looking?

"You're brave, you know that?" He whispered. Fran blushed lightly, avoiding his gaze. Dom chuckled, raising her chin gently and leaning towards her.

A loud knocking broke them apart.

Fran jumped and looked over to see Master Phant. Smiling she skipped over, clicking the lock open. The old elephant thanked her, slipping inside. He nodded to Dom, not knowing him as well as the others.

"Are they ready?" Phant asked.

"Who?" Dom asked, walking over to join them.

"Finn and R.J." He stated plainly. "I was supposed to escort them to the opening of the woods."

Dom and Fran exchanged glances. That wasn't what they had been told. A sinking feeling filled them.

"They left over an hour ago…" Fran tried to explain. "They said you weren't coming here. That you'd be there tomorrow morning at the latest."

"What?" Lily's voice drifted from the swinging doors. Theo stood behind her, looking just as confused. Dom frowned deeply. It was one thing to lie for someone's safety, so he could stand R.J. not telling Lily. But when your best friend leaves you out on something like this…it doesn't settle well.

"If Thalrus doesn't kill him…" He gritted his teeth, "I just might."

"Get in line." Lily growled, loosing her patience. She was kind, she understood people. But she didn't like being treated like a child or left alone when her friends were in danger.

Fran jumped. The last time Lily had been like this was when she was stuck with poisonous quills. The bookworm had a feeling R.J. would be giving his cheetah employee a couple of huge bonuses when they got out of this.

"Lets go." Dom took the initiative, grabbing his coat from the near by rack.

"Go where?" Theo asked, trailing after the others.

"We get Jarrod. Then we hold a little rescue mission ourselves.

XDXDXDXDXDX

The tiger and wolf were released at the exact same time, each man bringing the height of their power into play. It was enough to give them a running start, but not quite enough to completely drain them. If things went as planned, this was going to be a long fight. And it was going to be one they won.

Laughter filled the air. Erold drew out his whip. It sparked to life, singeing the air around him. R.J. examined the crackling like. It was almost like a flexible lightsaber with a malfunctioning crystal core. The snake brought it above his head and sprang forth towards them, bringing his arm down with a single swift blow.

The two jumped in separate directions. Finn whipped out his shark sabers and called to his spirit. Waves rushed around them. He lifted the water in a cyclone with his sabers and made it rush forward into the path of the whip. Erold quickly yanked the line back, knowing too well that electricity and water did not mix.

R.J. took the snake's break in concentration to attack from above. His knee collided with the snake's shoulder causing him to stumble. He was quick to recover, flailing his weapon backwards in defense. R.J. barely dodged, rolling onto his back before bouncing back to his feet to face angry fangs.

Finn was right behind his son, twisting around to catch one of his blades around the electric whip before it could come down on his son. Luckily the saber wasn't of a conductive material. But the string slipped, coming close to the shark's hand. The master hissed and pulled free, loosing his balance in the act.

"Dad!" R.J. yelled, growling as he put attention back on the snake.

He charged forward. There was something to be said for dancing. It taught you how to evade. R.J. punched forward only to be met. The deadly weapon Erold wielded nearly met his mark as R.J. leaped in and out of its range, trying to get one lucky shot.

Long ranged and short ranged abilities never ended up well. All it took was one step too far for Erold to grab a hold of the wolf and wrap his weapon around him. R.J. cried out. The sensation wasn't electrocution. It wouldn't kill him in this amount, but it burned. Erold laughed, twirling him out of the weapon so that he landed in a slightly charred state on top of his father.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Edara leaned over a tapestry made of similar fabric as the one in the war room. On it was the vision of a bird's eye view. It came from a sparrow she had been channeling. This was her third attempt at trying to find the bat, but he was so evasive.

The woman screamed in frustration as she broke her concentration again, loosing the bird spirit. Her heart was torn. It had become all too apparent. Thalrus was favoring Erold. He would only be keeping her around for this ceremony.

Her own life didn't matter as much. But her daughter. Edara's face fell. If he didn't give her to Erold all of her fighting would be useless. She cursed the man she had married. She should have run when he had first told her of the deal he made to save his own life. She was such a fool.

No. She told herself. I can still win Thalrus' favor. All I have to do is find that bat first. If I deliver the two that did not come freely, perhaps that will make him see!

She began a new tactic. After all, it was much easier to find a very strange pack then a single bat. She grabbed the spirit of the nearest winged creature and began a new path, one that started at a rather popular pizza shop.

XDXDXDXDXDX

"Perfect." He grinned, whipping out the mirror that Thalrus had given to him. Without Edara's blood it wouldn't channel the animal spirits back at them, but it would still capture the essence so that his wife could access it later.

"You've really made this too simple." He proclaimed as he pointed the object at them. The two lower sections began to glow. A spiral of sickly silver discarded, shooting directly at the two masters.

They cried out, the world desaturating before their eyes. R.J. gasped in pain. What was going on? This wasn't what they had expected, what they had planned. What was he doing? Why was the wolf being taken? He dug his nails into the soft ground below him, his eyes beginning to see white.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out the pain stopped. He gasped for air, gulping. Somehow he managed to roll onto his back. He choked out a word, unsure if it actually came out in English instead of a canine whine.

"Why? Surely you've figured it out by now. We need a creature of all the elements." Erold felt no need to hold this back when his prisoners were in his grasp.

"You have…Casey…" R.J. choked. "You have…land."

Thalrus laughed, drawing a set of bindings from his shirt pocket. They seemed to be of a similar energy as the whip, only in a less fatal voltage. R.J. gasped as a pair was clamped around his torso, arms, and legs. Erold yanked him to his feet. R.J. discovered he barely had the ability to walk, even though he was having trouble standing up.

"Are you really that blind? You, pup, are fire."

"Isn't…Lily?" R.J. looked at Erold, confused.

"The yellow kitten?" Erold raised his brown. He had done his homework. "She seemed feisty enough. But you…you're so dramatically passionate and protective. You can hide it well, I'm sure. But then you see who we've selected…"

Erold pulled out another set of bindings. Finn stood weakly on his feet, ready to resist. Erold lifted his whip so that R.J. would easily be stricken. The wolf was sure he wouldn't survive another hit unmorphed. Finn dropped his guard, spitting at Erold's feet as he was tied up.

"Your precious pops, it seems." Erold pushed the shark to stand by his son. "Your dear pupil…" He nudged them in the back to walk through the gates. "And soon, your honored master. "

R.J. leaned on his father's shoulder. He wanted to tell the older master to run. He was sure the shark had enough energy to make it out of this as it was. But the shark was stubborn. R.J. swallowed hard, trying not to think of how foolish he had been. He had been a prisoner to an overlord once. He wasn't looking forward to this.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Those who had been left behind from R.J. and Finn's little stunned all gathered outside of trail that lead to the phai zhuq academy. Displeasure was the general consensus.

"How could they do this on their own?" Camille hissed. She knew how these types of beings could be. It would not be pretty.

Lily looked around the group. This was ridiculous. Just standing here wasn't going to get anything done. She looked at Dom who nodded at her. He trusted her.

"Look, they've gone. They're likely not to be coming back on their own. So we're going to do what we can. We're going to go there ourselves." She stated.

"Because directly attacking them has been SO effective." Theo snapped. Lily glared. "All I'm saying is I think we need an actual plan. One that will work."

From the shadows, Edara had waited. The group was easily tracked. She was prepared to pounce. But as she heard them talk she froze. There was something in the sincerity of their voices. She swallowed. There was an opportunity in front of her. There was a single chance that, at the very least, her daughter might be safe.

With little effort she gracefully slipped out of her hiding spot into plain view. She didn't wear her hood, but her cloak was unmistakable. As quickly as she had come she had several fighters facing her. Swiftly she held up a hand.

"Wait." She commanded, her voice nearly mesmerizing. Carefully she stepped forward, watching the others itch in distrust.

"You're not getting into the temple without a way in." She stated as a fact, not a threat.

"Which is exactly why I can help you."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see first chapter

* * *

Casey paced around his new cell. Thalrus did have grunts, it seemed. The tiger found this out the hard way when they came to collect him instead of the woman. They had carried huge staffs that acted like advanced cattle prods. He was stunned before they had even let down the barrier door.

When he woke, he was being dragged down the corridors by two grunts by the ankles. He cursed internally. He at least had some idea of his bearings before. Now he was lost—plain and simple. These henchmen made him appreciate the woman just a little bit. She had been firm, but she hadn't hurt him more than necessary.

Casey laughed at himself. He was starting to sound like Lily, feeling bad for the people who had captured him. Lily. He sighed deeply. He had managed not to think about his team for a while. What were they doing? Was Theo pulling out tens of thousands of plans? Or was R.J. attempting it and Theo ripping them apart? He smiled slightly.

His thoughts were interrupted. A distinctive hiss of the door field coming down made him look up. He didn't believe what he saw. A man, lanky and rough looking, pushed two figures through the opening. With one swish of an electrical weapon the bonds that kept the prisoners limbs confined were singed off. He heard an all too familiar gasp of pain.

"R.J.!" Casey gasped, launching forward to catch the man that stumbled to his knees. The other man slowly bent down to gingerly touch the wolf's shoulder. "Master Finn! What are you two doing here?"

"Rescuing you?" The wolf attempted to smirk only to end up wincing. "Things just got a little…out of hand. There were a few miscalculations."

"A few?" Casey was not impressed. While he felt slightly relieved that his friends had been trying to free him, he hated to see them caught up just as him.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here shortly, I believe." Finn spoke, easing down with a grunt. "R.J…"

"Yea?" The wolf sat down too. The tiger watched them both protectively.

"I never thought you'd hear me say this…But I think I'm getting a little too old for all of this."

Casey laughed. Even if they were all cooped up together, at least this was a little more comfortable then they would have been. He suddenly realized this was the reason he had been moved to a larger and dryer cell.

His attention turned back to his former master as he heard him hiss in pain again. Casey saw through rips in his shirt that the skin below had been burned. It still bore an angry red tint. The wolf tried to laugh when he saw the younger man staring with fear behind his eyes.

"Lets just say that cranky guy shouldn't be messed with." Casey didn't seem convinced. "I'll be okay. I just need rest… and by the looks of it, I have the time to do just that."

A nervous laughter filled the cell from all three of them. Casey scratched the back of his head. He took the jogging coat he had been wearing off. Turning it inside out he leaned R.J. back. IT wasn't the best, but at least it would keep the grit out of his wounds.

Finn patted the tiger's shoulder appreciatively. Casey nodded back. R.J. turned on his side, muttering thanks. Casey wondered if it was because the wolf was truly tired or because he didn't want to look at either of them right now.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Edara sauntered through the maze of tunnels with an even pace. Her mind was in overload. She still questioned her decision to approach the others.

"_How do we know we can trust you?" Lily had been a skeptic. _

"_You don't." Edara said simply. "All you can do is trust that if I do not assist you I will lose the only reason I have to be." _

Reasoning with herself she repeated that this was for the best. Either way, by winning their trust she would win. If she wanted to change her mind she could take them directly to Thalrus to do with what he pleased. If she kept her part of the deal her daughter had a chance at being safe.

Thalrus cannot be destroyed." She had told them. "Not by any weapon at least. The only chance you'll have to destroy him is if you can isolate the energy he draws from and convert all of it to a different form."

"_And what do we need to do that?"_

"_Me." _

Edara turned towards her master's war room. He was certainly pleased from the tone of his voice. She could only hope that he hadn't sent his spies in her direction. With any luck he was too busy thinking about what would happen tonight.

"_If you can get him to show his animal spirit, I can channel and control that flow of energy." _

"_But he rejects animal spirits. He won't use it." Camille brought up. _

"_If that fails, you have to capture Erold. I'm not the only one with a strange ability. He is able to see any spirit, and sometimes coax it out. He used to use it to help children discover their spirits." _

The woman stopped directly out of the room's line of vision. Since Erold's return, Thalrus hadn't confided in her. She had already taken a potentially lethal step. Eavesdropping would be the least of her worries.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Well done, Erold!" Thalrus was nearly bouncing with glee. "You roughened up the wolf a little much, but I suppose that will only spark his will to live."

Erold stood with perfect posture. He had done well in his master's eyes. Perhaps there was still hope.

"Master…when this is completed…"

"You may name your daughter, yes yes." Thalrus mumbled, checking over the weaving.

"Thank you, master but… There was something else I wished to discuss." He was careful with his words. Thalrus glared up at him. "Edara's freedom."

"She came into servatitude on her own accord." He reminded him.

"Yes…to save our daughter." His words did not seem to please Thalrus. "Would you permit her to withdraw her services without consequence after a set period of service?"

Thalrus walked around the room for a while, pacing. The child of the two was a significant power herself. But if he could bend the world to his bidding there wouldn't be as much use for her. A trade worth it, he supposed. And with animal spirits consumed her mother's usefulness was limited. His losses would be minimal.

"Very well." He succeeded.

"Thank you master!" Erold's voice was truly grateful. If Edara and their daughter were released, all of this would not be done in vain.

"If we succeed, and IF she lives." Thalrus emphasized. He didn't need his servants work getting sloppy at such a critical time.

"Channeling and changing such energy is not a talent most physical bodies are capable of doing. IF she manages to withstand it and is still in condition to be useful, I have no objection. If she fails the conversion, or dies before it can be completed…"

"Then you will name the child and secure her life and ability as yours." Erold relented.

"Exactly." Thalrus smirked. His servants were so obedient. Unlike his comrade, Dai Shi. His fickle service had been one of the reasons he had failed so magnificently.

From her hiding spot, Edara stood wide-eyed. She didn't know if she should be terrified or touched. Erold had not asked for a favor for himself, but for her. He would willingly stay in the overlord's service until he breathed no longer. Though, her worst fear had been confirmed. Neither of them truly expected her to live.

Whatever questions about her choices had been resolved. With a stone cold face she turned on heel. There was only one thing she could do.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Casey was unsure how much time had passed since Finn and R.J. had been thrown in with him. He had tried to stay away from the other two in his cell. They deserved time to rest. R.J. had fallen asleep long ago. But their presence was comforting in a strange sort of way. His father watched over the wolf protectively, like he was a small child. Casey sighed and walked over to the shark master, sitting down beside him.

"He really was hurt…" Casey noticed.

"Not as badly as Theo." Finn mentioned, seeing no need to hide the truth from Casey. "This was the second time R.J.'s been up against him. I wasn't there for the first, but the same weapon directly hit Theo's Jaguar. The energies don't mix well."

"But those wounds will heal. I fear that the greater pain is in his heart." Finn sighed. Casey looked confused. "He feels like he failed everyone. He didn't want to harm them, but as it turns out, he made a wrong guess. He assumed they wanted to capture Lily after they had targeted her. So he thought it would be safer if he came to save you…"

"They wanted him, didn't they?" Casey ventured. Finn nodded before telling him what they had worked out to be Thalrus' plan. Casey's face grew flat.

"When that woman drew my animal spirit from me…it was horrible. I felt like she was draining my life. For this project they only need to mimic our spirits…but that means they'll still have to take some of them." Finn nodded.

"Will he…will he be able to survive that amount of energy being taken in his current state?" Casey was afraid of the answer.

"I don't know…" Finn's voice threatened to crack.

Before they could ponder on the grim possibilities they heard the doorway open. They looked up to see the woman, looking desperately around her. She ran in, grabbing the two masters to their feet and nudging R.J. with her heel. He stirred. The two others helped him to his feet. He was more stable then before.

"Hurry. We don't have much time." She whispered, walking out of the cell. The three looked at each other.

"You can stay here or go. The choice is yours." Her words were urgent. What did they have to lose?

They trailed the spirit imitator as closely as they could. Casey tried to keep track of the twists and turns they went through as they ran. You could never be too safe. Suddenly, Edara stopped in her tracks. The tiger nearly ran into her form.

"Erold…" She spoke, her voice low as the older man came to block their path. "They can take her with them. We won't have to fight anymore."

"…I wish I could let you pass, I really wish I could."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

The mismatched pack made their way to the entrance to Thalrus' lair. Their plan was to approach as always, but with two teams from oppisite sides. It would at least decrease suspicion a little as they were sure the enemy knew they were smarter then that. Edara would break in behind Erold when he came to get rid of them.

Theo was keeping up with the others the best he could. He was trying to hold his own. He didn't want to admit how winded he was. Lily and Fran had already tried to convince him to stay behind and rest. He didn't want to miss this. He had just as much of a score to settle with them as anyone else.

"What's the catch?" Theo asked Edara, who had relinquished her name. "What is it that you want from us in return?"

"I want you to save a child. Once she is safe, secure her a safe home." The request was honest and heartfelt. All around him he could feel people shuffling. Was this what had driven her to act as she did? Could any of them place blame on her knowing that?

Their guess had been correct. As soon as Dom, Lily, and himself cleared the forest Erold was waiting. Unlike before he seemed slightly agitated. His left arm hung stiff. Theo looked him up and down what had changed.

"You're a bit too late for your friends." His words dripped with danger.

Lily looked up behind the gateway. In the far field was a raised altar of stone she hadn't noticed before. She could just barely make out the structure. It had four columns in each of the compass directions as well as a raised center. Three of them had someone tied to them. Edara had explained how R.J., not she, was needed for the spell. Her eyes flickered to they sky. It wasn't quite twilight. Time was running out.

XDXDXDXD

Erold stood, watching the rangers' expressions. He wasn't a fool. He could sense the others lurking in the woods just waiting for their chance to pounce. He smiled. It was useless.

"_You three. Go back. Take a left. Two rights, a left, and then straight. It will take you directly out of here." Edara whispered. Casey protested. "GO!" She demanded, turning to face Erold. _

_While she was turned he had stepped up close to her. Before she could react he placed a poisoned cloth over her mouth. Her eyes went wide before fluttering closed as she collapsed in his arms. It wasn't pleasant, or even noble. But doing so meant he didn't have to hurt her. _

Fingers gripped tightly around his whip, Erold scowled. If she had only listened. He still wasn't convinced that Thalrus had believed his lie about the masters escaping and overcoming her. He prayed the overlord's opinion was low enough of her to think it was possible. Edara still hadn't been brought to the altar.

The rangers prepared a fighting stance. He readied his whip. With any luck this would be the final battle. He would win. As soon as it was over he would have his daughter…


End file.
